


'i like your smile'

by nymeriahale



Series: prompt fills [19]
Category: Rugby RPF, Rugby Union RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymeriahale/pseuds/nymeriahale
Summary: “Maybe I did it on purpose,” Owen bluffs.“Why would you do that?” George rolls his eyes, not bothering to hide his amusement.“Made you smile,” Owen tells him, the corner of his own mouth turning up. “I like your smile.”(a prequel to hyf, set in their teenage years)
Relationships: Owen Farrell/George Ford
Series: prompt fills [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/396019
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	'i like your smile'

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the prompt: 'could we get a glimpse into faz & fordy’s teenage relationship? Maybe faz saying “I like your smile” followed by lots of Georgie blushes??'
> 
> I will be posting 10 of my prompts fills at a rate of two a day - I apologise in advance for the notification emails! I actually filled 33 prompts in total, of which I now have a complete [tumblr masterpost](http://fordfarrell.tumblr.com/prompts-masterlist) if anyone is interested in reading more of them. 
> 
> This is a work of fiction and as such nothing is to be considered implied or insinuated about real life rugby players.

It’s the first kicking session Owen and George have had alone together since Owen told George he liked him. Joe had been showing off at the last one, taking over, refusing to leave until they’d both successfully completed the session _he’d_ been given by the Saracens’ kicker at the weekend. George is pretty sure they’d both rattled through it in less attempts than Joe, but of course he wouldn’t admit that. 

It’s not that they’ve not seen each other, since then - they’re still walking to school together, a task dropped onto Owen by his dad now a highlight of both of their days. They’d held hands, yesterday morning, for the brief length of a cut through, away from cars filled with their classmates. But a kicking session was where it had all began, and George feels a thrill of excitement when he looks around the abandoned pitch, then back at Owen. 

He smiles, as Owen looks back, starts to smile too.

“You’ll never get to England if you stand around staring at me all day,” George scolds eventually, turning away to settle a tee into the earth.

Owen scoffs, walking to mirror George on the other side of the posts. “Why don’t we see who wins this kicking session before we start judging that, hey?”

“Hey!” George protests, rolls his eyes when Owen just laughs. “Want to put something on it?” he calls over, laughter in his voice, when Owen misses his first attempt.

“That doesn’t count!” Owen says immediately. “That was warm up!”

George takes his own kick, smirking when it sneaks in around the post. “Uh huh,” he says, only widening his smirk to a grin when Owen glares at him.

“What d’you want to put on it?” Owen asks, setting up for another attempt.

George hums thoughtfully, watching Owen move. “Loser takes the winner to the cinema?” he says, casual as he can.

Owen strikes the ball - not a great contact.

“A date?” Owen asks, glancing quickly at George.

George nods, not looking away from the ball as he kicks it - straight through! He whirls around to Owen, grinning - stops in his tracks when sees how fondly Owen is watching him. George blushes, biting down on his lip, and starts to jog behind the posts to pick up their balls.

“You don’t need to work around a kicking session for us to have a date, Georgie,” Owen says, jogging to catch him up.

George shrugs a shoulder, looks up at Owen. “It’s fun, though,” he smirks.

Owen laughs - “I guess it is,” he acknowledges. “Come on, then - what do you want to watch?”

They run through their options as they continue kicking, finally settling at the end of the session as they’re tidying up.

“And you have to pay!” George gloats, grinning.

“Maybe I did it on purpose,” Owen bluffs.

“Why would you do that?” George rolls his eyes, not bothering to hide his amusement.

“Made you smile,” Owen tells him, the corner of his own mouth turning up. “I like your smile.”

George bites down on his lip as he feels himself blush, before letting the smile break through.

Owen grins back at him, and George reaches out to touch his wrist before he can turn back to work.

George glances around - the pitch is still abandoned, their families won’t be expecting them, there’s no reason to expect anyone to turn up. He steps forwards and kisses Owen quickly, clumsily, on the cheek, then takes twice as many steps away.

Now it’s Owen’s turn to blush, Owen’s turn to try to control a smile.

George doesn’t bother, lets his grin split his face. “Come on,” he encourages. “Once we tidy up here we can figure out when we can go to the cinema!”

Sometimes what they’re doing scares George - when they’re at training at Saracens and someone calls his teammate a pouf, or the coach tells them the last one’s a fairy. He knows what they mean by that, he’s not stupid - he knows they mean him, him and Owen both. But how could it be wrong, how could George resist, when it makes him feel like this? He’s got butterflies in his stomach, but just enough to thrill, and there’s a warmth in his chest that blossoms when Owen unnecessarily brushes their hands together as they both return the last balls. Owen’s smiling too, like he feels the same way - how could George resist, why should he resist, when it makes Owen smile like that?

**Author's Note:**

> As always I can be found on [twitter](http://twitter.com/nymeriahale) and both my [main](http://nymeriahale.tumblr.com) and [rugby](http://fordfarrell.tumblr.com) tumblrs, and would love to hear from you either there or in the comments! I hope you enjoyed and that you and yours are safe and well :)


End file.
